


Carrying on..

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Dom Dean takes Charge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom Dean Winchester, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean wants to try this Dom/Sub thing with Sam.  Now to get Sam on board.





	Carrying on..

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my follow up to Soulless Sam and there will be more I am still writing so bear with me and check back for more.

They are in between jobs and are both very tired and very horny. In this hotel room boasting pictures of the Rocky Mountains they lay out their duffle bags and bags of food then plop at the dinette table. Eating in silence they are both trying to think of a way to get some sex going here. Dean has been dry way too long and he has an idea. Once they get finished up Dean gets a gleam in his eye.

“Sammy, it has been way too long. I think we need to play.” Dean’s voice is gravelly, and Sam’s body responds with a shiver.

“Dean I thought we decided we liked it our own way. What changed?” Sam loves the idea, but he is curious.

“I kept that video tape of you when you were soulless. I just got an idea that might get us to a more comfortable way to play. We will do this together I promise.” Dean has a very devilish gleam to his eyes. He gets up and digs in his bag then he holds up a pair of leather cuffs. They are black and soft with silver rings connecting them. In his other hand he has a collar of the same soft leather with a silver ring. Sam’s eyes are darkening because at the deepest part of Sam is the need to obey Dean.

“Yes Master.” Sam kneels before Dean head bowed. Dean looks at Sam and feels like a switch has been turned on inside. He is so hard it hurts, and he has to grab himself to get control. 

“Sam if you are serious we will play by the right rules. The collar is to wear whenever we play and only when we play. So, if you feel the need put it on and show me and we will find a time. The cuffs are another way to show your obedience. I will place them on only when you have agreed to play, and they won’t come off until I want them to or we are done. I think this way we have a signal and the other person can refuse if they don’t feel up to it. I think sometimes I need to have a release Sammy especially when things get bad like now. Do you remember the safe word and signs?” Dean is running a million scenarios through his head and trying to settle on one. He walks to Sam.

“Yes, Master I remember. Safe word is idjits and tapping on something three times when I can’t speak.” Sam is so hard and can’t wait for this to happen.

“Ok are you for sure about this?” Dean asks because he wants to make sure this is good with his baby boy.

“Yes Master.” Sam’s voice carries all the lust in him and Dean puts on the collar. 

“Stand up cock whore and strip for me. Be quick your Master is in need.” Dean is rubbing himself through his pants at the sight of Sam in the collar. Sam stands and is efficient but still shivering from the command in Dean’s voice. It touches something deep in Sam he didn’t know was there. He knows he trusts Dean and would follow him into any battle. He just didn’t realize how much he needed Dean and his commands. He is naked in front of Dean hard and throbbing. He bows his head not sure if he needs to get back on his knees.

“What an obedient cock whore. Now hands behind your back.” Dean walks behind Sam and puts the cuffs on. He tugs a little to make sure they are secured. He then pulls Sam along with him until he is by the bed. He pushes down on the cuffs and Sam’s body obeys going to his knees.

“Stay put I think it is time I got cleaned up and ready for this. Don’t move.” Dean grins and walks to the bathroom. He leaves the door open because he wants Sam to watch. Sam is at just the right angle to see the shower. Dean turns on the water and gets undressed. Sam watches as every inch of Dean is exposed. His mouth is watering at the sight of Dean’s thick half hard cock swinging as he walks. Dean winks at him before stepping into the shower. Sam moans as he watches Dean soap himself up and rinses. Dean holds his cock in his hand and looks over at Sam. He moans and begins stroking himself slowly. His view of Sam’s naked and kneeling body is a beautiful sight. His cock is leaking and Dean strokes faster using his own pre-cum as lube. Sam bites his lips and groans his cock leaking and untouched jumping between his legs. The sight of Sam and his cock makes Dean cum hard and all over his hand. He licks his lips at Sam and turns off the water. He wraps a towel around himself but goes to Sam. He holds out his cum covered hand to Sam.

“Lick this clean for me.” Dean’s voice is low and lustful, and Sam obeys licking it all up and moaning. Sam is so loving this. His only wish is to make Dean happy. He darts his eyes up to look at Dean. Dean’s face is flushed from watching Sam. His cock is already starting to poke out of the towel. Sam finishes then on impulse kisses Dean’s hand. This simple gesture and its meaning is not lost on Dean. He feels like this is the way they should always be. He shakes off the thought and lifts Sam’s chin.

“You are such an amazing cock whore. Stay put I have something to show you.” Dean walks off to his duffel and pulls out a cock ring. 

“Stand up. Hold very still. I don’t want you to wiggle or thrust at me. We are going to practice a little thing call orgasm denial. This is only a cock ring so I will slip it on, but it will not hold your balls like you saw in the video. I think you can be a good enough cock whore to not need the other. If you can’t you will have to have the full restraint.” Dean slips on the cock ring and it slides down easily as Sam has a string of pre-cum hanging from the head of his cock. Dean gives his cock a couple of pumps after the ring is on and watches Sam’s face.

“Oh god that feels so good.” Sam moans and stops himself mid thrust. Looking to Dean to see what will happen from that little slip. Dean’s smile is almost terrifying.

“My my who gave you permission to try and fuck my hand?! I think your first punishment might just be waiting. I think that hard cock needs to just wait for me to get back to it.” With a wink, Dean heads back to the bathroom leaving Sam standing there still leaking and shivering from his need to get friction. He is staring at the cock ring and wondering if it will be able to stop an orgasm or if he will end up with a punishment. What would that punishment be like? He is running all kinds of things through his mind and his heart rate picks up. Dean goes on to finish his routine for after a shower and watches Sam in the mirror. Sam is busy working things out in his head and Dean can see when he starts to pant from all the fun things he is thinking. He also sees the eager and drooling cock that wants attention. He wants Sam to pass out from this orgasm. This session will be the one that decides if they can keep this up or if Sam will decide against it. Dean is hoping to keep this going he is so turned on by this and Sam seems to be as well. Taking off his towel he goes to a special bag he brought to get out a couple new toys and items he will need. He goes for simplicity and has a ball gag as well as the ring gag. He also bought a little leather paddle. He wants to see if Sam will enjoy spanking. He has a small flogger and a riding crop. He pulls out his favorite the butt plug. He is not sure if Sam will go for it but he will give it a try he hopes. Laying out the toys on one of the beds gets Sam’s attention.

“Alright now is the time for us to play. You have been very good and patient waiting for me, so you get a small reward.” Dean holds up the small black rubber butt plug. He is watching Sam’s face so closely. Sam’s mouth drops open and his face is eager his cock jumps hard.

“That looks like a yes. Now I want you to bend at the waist facing the bed and spread your legs a little farther than your shoulders.” Sam turns toward the bed with all the toys and spreads his legs then bends down. His balance is a little off with the cuffs but his body that has been through a lot in his hunting career can handle it. Dean picks up the bottle of lube and walks behind Sam. He dribbles some lube on Sam’s hole and watches it quiver. He uses a finger to spread the lube around then slowly slides a finger in to test how relaxed Sam is. The finger meets a little resistance, but Sam is moaning. He puts more lube on Sam’s hole and uses a second finger to open Sam up. He starts scissoring and Sam is shaking from the need to wiggle and fuck back on the fingers. Dean pulls the fingers out to a groan from Sam at feeling empty. He puts lots of lube on the plug for comfort and slowly pushes it in. Sam grunts but loves the stretch as the plug is smaller at the start but widens out quite a bit at the base. Dean is so hard just form pushing the plug he is dizzy.

“Do you like that cock whore?” Deans voice is deep and full of need. 

“Yes, Master I am so full.” Sam loves feeling full and this is more like having Dean inside him and that is always awesome. Dean smiles and reaches around to tug at Sam’s cock. Sam almost falls on his face at the touch on his cock. He was so close to cumming and the ring is for sure helping.

“Now your job is to get yourself into a kneeling position on the bed without letting the plug fall out. I will help you not fall on your face so trust me.” Sam’s eyes are fearful, but he slowly walks to the bed and gets on his knees. He watches Dean hold his shoulders and help him lower himself so he was the ass in the air head down on the bed. His cock is so hard and purple due to the cock ring. Dean is so hard just from watching this. He uses one hand to hold the plug in and then the other takes hold of Sam’s cock. Sam grunts and pushes back against the plug wanting his cock to be tugged but also to fuck back into the plug. Dean decides to test out the cock ring.

“Alright now here is your test. I am going to fuck you with the plug and jerk you off at the same time. If you do not last at least a minute I will have to spank you.” Dean is hoping Sam will fail so he gets to try it out. Sam’s face shows just how eager he is to please Dean.

“Yes Master.” Sam is panting and anticipating the orgasm. Dean starts pulling out the plug half way and slowly pushing back in all the way. His hand is gently jerking his cock and the waves of pleasure are washing over Sam. He is moaning and wiggling wanting more. Dean smiles as he can tell what Sam is doing so he starts to pick up the pace. He is getting faster and more forceful and Sam’s breathing is shallow, and Dean can tell from how difficult it is to insert the plug that he is going to cum. He has been counting only about 30 seconds, so he is pretty sure this is not going to last much longer but maybe the cock ring will work. Sam’s cock is so hard and the pressure around the ring is uncomfortable but he is pretty sure he will still be able to cum. As the pressure builds and the plug is roughly shoved in he feels the edges of this orgasm and tries to hold it off with thoughts of dead things. What follows was a surprise to all involved. Sam is unable to scream or speak as his whole body is shaking. Dean stands back as he is not sure what will happen. First, the butt plug literally flies out of Sam as his body is starting its orgasm. The plug lands on the floor at Dean’s feet. Sam’s tightened muscles make him fall over on his side as his cock begins to shoot out jets of hot cum. It is flying all over the toys and Sam. Dean ran to Sam when he fell over, so he literally gets a face-full as well. Sam finds his voice halfway through and screams a very long and loud “FUCK!” until he passes out. 

Dean is so turned on but his concern for Sam makes him not sure what to do first. He sees that Sam is breathing so he is ok just knocked out. Dean is very pleased with that and if he ever gets a chance he will figure out a safer position to do that to Sam. A sling might work better for that. He stores the idea for a later time as Sam starts to wake up. He goes and gets a wet rag to clean himself and watches Sam wake up. 

Sam is so confused why he can’t move his arms then it all hits him and he stares at the mess around him.

“You didn’t make a minute but that was very entertaining. However, I think you will need to clean up this mess. I am going to take off the cuffs, so you can use this wet rag and take care of this mess. Take off that cock ring too because that did not work at all.” Dean takes off the cuffs, so he can get to cleaning. Sam looks sheepish but that was one hell of an orgasm. He wants much more of that. As Sam cleans up Dean is planning out the rest of this time. So far everything is a success, but he needs to fuck Sam and soon before he gets blue down there. Just thinking about Sam’s silky tightness makes him groan and rub his cock. Sam sees that, and he groans his mouth watering. He gets done cleaning and kneels in front of Dean.

“I have an idea for before your spanking. I think you need to suck me hard my cock whore. I won’t put on the cuffs again yet but use your hands minimally I want you to get me off with just that mouth.” Dean watches as Sam’s head lifts and starts licking Dean’s balls. Dean almost collapses on the bed and then puts a hand on Sam to stop him. He sits down on the bed and gently pulls Sam’s collar, so he walks on his knees to get to his cock. Sam starts again by raining kisses and nips all along the shaft and underside of his cock. Dean moans and his cock jumps hitting Sam on the cheek. Sam sticks out his tongue and licks from the root to the tip. He sucks the head in so hard Dean grunts and grabs Sam’s hair. He is gentle as they haven’t discussed that yet.

“Hair pulling are you ok to try?” Dean is hesitant to drop the act, but he wants to pull so bad but not hurt Sam if he doesn’t want that.

“Yes, please Master.” Sam popped off only for a second to say that then back to the suction as Dean groans taking a handful of Sam’s hair. He tests it out by pulling him into deep throat his cock. The vibrations from Sam’s moans feel so good and Dean has an answer so far to how he might like it. He just gently hangs on to guide Sam’s head for a while. Sam is so good at taking him deep and coming back off with spit he drips and smears all over Deans thick cock. It makes Dean so hot to see that and he has to pull Sam’s hair to get him off his cock, so he doesn’t cum. Sam looks at Dean and whimpers wanting that cock back his eyes are pleading, and Dean has to grab the base of his cock to keep from cumming just from that look. He takes some deep breaths and pulls Sam back on. Sam is so enthusiastic as he slurps and sucks he is putting a lot of suction on and the mix of spit and pre-cum are dripping down his chin. Dean groans as the mixture falls on Sam’s hardened cock. Dean can’t hold back any longer and he starts to fuck Sam’s face. Sam is moaning and sucking harder. Just the look of his cock stretching Sam’s lips and Dean cums hard down Sam’s throat. Sam moans as he milks Dean’s cock and swallows every drop. Dean pants and pulls Sam’s head up leaning over to plant a hot and dirty kiss on him. They moan, and Dean breaks it pulling Sam back by his hair. Sam’s puffed red lips are shiny with spit and his eyes are so lust blown only a sliver of green and amber is showing. 

“You are so good cock whore. Now stand up and we will put back on the cuffs, then the spanking before I fuck your brains out.” Dean stands and puts the cuffs back on with Sam’s arms in the front, so he has better balance for the rest of the session. Dean gets settled on the bed of toys again.

“Now for that spanking I promised. Lay across my lap.” Sam uses the bed for balance and gets settle so his hard cock is rubbing on Dean’s thigh. He is not sure if he will like this, but he will do anything for Dean.

“Hold still no humping or I will stop until you are settled. If you do it twice then we will stop and no fucking.” Dean’s voice is serious, and Sam shivers a little at the thought of being denied Dean’s cock. He nods and waits. Dean gets the paddle and rubs the soft leather across both cheeks and watches as Sam starts breathing faster. He smiles then does a gentle test swat on Sam’s left cheek. Sam jumps a little but when it doesn’t hurt he settles down waiting for more. Dean brings down a little harder swat on the right cheek and Sam doesn’t move but he does moan. Dean is encouraged by the noise and the fact that Sam’s cock is twitching against this thigh. He increases the pace and keeps the swats light as Sam’s ass starts glowing red and try as he might Sam can’t help but hump Dean a little. Dean’s cock has been rubbing against him as he is getting hard again. They are both panting hard when Dean stops, and Sam tries holding still. This is a success for sure, but Dean cannot hold off wanting to be buried deep in Sam right now.

“Time for a ride cock whore. I will lay down and you will fuck me hard and fast. I want you to make me cum.” Sam stands and lets Dean get settled then seats himself on Dean’s thick cock. He is still open from the butt plug and he gets fully seated quickly. He doesn’t stop for long before he bounces up and down on Dean’s cock. His cuffed hands on Dean’s chest for balance and his hard-dripping cock bouncing against Dean’s stomach. They are one being, and Dean knows only that he wants to be inside Sam forever. Sam is riding him so well he is not sure how long he will last. He is hoping to get Sam off one more time. Sam picks up the pace and grips at Dean’s cock as his orgasm begins to wash over him. His muscles flutter and clamp as he starts to jet his cum on Dean’s chest. Just the sight of that and the grip of his tight ass make Dean follow him over the edge and pump deep inside him. They are both still locked together as Dean maneuvers them on their sides facing each other. He removes the cuffs and collar putting them on the bedside table and pulling Sam in for a kiss. Sam leans over and licks as much of his cum off Dean’s chest as he can. Dean groans and watches Sam clean him.

“Wow Sammy that was so hot, but I don’t think I can get hard again for a while.” His smile is so bright that Sam smiles back dimples and all.

“I don’t think I have ever enjoyed sex as much as I have like this. I can see why you liked it before, but I know this is the way it should be. I want you to command me, Dean, it really completes something in me.” He blushes and lowers his eyes.

“I am so glad you enjoyed it. It does something for me too like this is the natural order for us.” Sam nods as that makes sense.

“Ok then I want to wear the collar all the time. With most of our clothes including the FBI suits, we can hide it.” Sam is trying to think if that can work for sure when Dean plants a sweet kiss on him.

“I think what we can do that if you want to. If the clothes would expose it, you can have just the cuffs on. All our clothes cover that up. If we are alone it doesn’t matter of course. I would love to be able to look at you anywhere with that collar and know you are mine. It is kind of an important symbol we can have without it being questioned like a ring.” Dean is tracing Sam’s neck around the collar loving the feel of it. Sam loves the feeling and wants to be Dean’s.

“I am so glad you got the collar this makes me happy.” Sam smiles and Dean would do anything to make that appear on Sam’s face more often.

“Good then we are agreed this Dom/Sub thing is a good idea.” Dean pulls up the sheets around them and they fall asleep both feeling so blissful. Of course, they are Winchesters so after they wake they are caught up in so much world ending distractions they won’t get back to this for a while but they will


End file.
